Sin citas en San Valentín
by Lechuga Loca
Summary: Duo Maxwell tiene un problema: no tiene cita para el día de San Valentín. Rumiar sus quejas en la barra de un bar mientras bebe unas cuántas cervezas parece ser el panorama ideal en su situación. 1x2x3. OS hecho para la página Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español en facebook.


Historia que participa en la onceava convocatoria de **Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español** (página de facebook).

 **Prompt:** No sé cómo coquetear, así que simplemente me quedaré observándote fijamente hasta que te quedes conmigo.

 **Shipp:** Trowa/Heero/Duo.

 **N.A:** Es mi deber pedir disculpas de antemano por haberme desviado tanto del prompt escogido, la idea nacida en mi cabeza terminó modificándose bastante cuando la escribí, ay.

Fic sin una adecuada revisión, todos los errores -y horrores- me pertenecen, lamentablemente. Lo siento por el OoC, aún me cuesta (auch).

* * *

 **Sin citas en San Valentín**

 **.**

 **.**

Duo Maxwell tenía un problema: no tenía cita para San Valentín.

Aunque eso no suponía el fin del mundo y no se comparaba a males peores —como quedarse calvo, por ejemplo— era su primer Valentín _sin_ compañía; el asunto no habría carcomido su cerebro si sus amigos compartieran su suerte, pero él era el único sin pareja. Lo cual lo dejaba solo en el departamento, con una caja de cervezas, comida instantánea y un montón de películas cursis en la tv. Aburrido hasta la médula.

Podría sobrevivir viendo películas de terror por internet y bebiendo, y ese _era_ su plan inicial, hasta que se fijó que solo quedaban dos botellas, una cantidad inadecuada para resistir la maratón de sangre y vísceras en el computador.

El percance lo obligó a usar el "plan B": ir a posar su lindo trasero en la silla del bar más cercano.

.

Duo se sentó frente a la barra, con el ceño fruncido mientras cavilaba en sus teorías anti cupido. En su opinión, las personas le daban demasiada importancia a la fecha, empecinados en buscar a alguien que tapara provisoriamente el hueco de soledad en sus vidas, alguien a quién acabarían olvidando —o reemplazando— tarde o temprano ¿para qué tomarse tantas molestias, entonces?

Pidió una cerveza.

De todos modos, ¿de dónde provenía la tradición? Algún invento mercantilista que pretendía enterrar sus bases en algún absurdo cuento medieval con tintes de religiosidad, seguramente. A Duo no le interesaba el romanticismo barato, claro que no, pero pasar el día solo cuando todo el mundo estaba con alguien era… un poco deprimente.

Las canciones se sucedieron una tras otra, al igual que las cervezas entre sus manos, mientras algunas parejas alegres se movían en la pista. Duo pidió su sexta (¿o era la octava? A quién le importaba, de todos modos) cerveza y se giró a observar. Sonrió con ironía a la madeja de bailarines, llevándose la botella a la boca, y dejó vagar sus ojos hasta las mesas al otro lado de la pista; en una de ellas, dos rostros desconocidos le devolvieron la mirada.

La cerveza se tornó espesa en su garganta, como miel cocida, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para tragarla, sin poder apartar la vista del cuadro: dos jóvenes, más o menos de su misma edad, sentados juntos en el otro rincón, parecían cruzar comentarios sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Duo desvió los suyos por un momento, ligeramente cohibido por la atención ajena, pero sus pupilas deshicieron el camino a los pocos segundos. Ellos seguían mirándolo. Mierda.

El trenzado volvió a tragar, esta vez solo saliva porque su cerveza colgaba olvidada en una de sus manos, y miró a los sujetos extraños de reojo. Bueno, los tipos no estaban mal; a juicio de la verdad conformaban una vista agradable, sentados allí juntos, con sus tragos sobre la mesa y esa expresión de estar ignorando todo a su alrededor, solo mirándolo a él y comentando cosas entre ellos, ¿qué hablarían? ¿sobre lo idiota que se veía sentado solo? Duo frunció el ceño, un poco picado ante la vista de la pareja entrometida que lo juzgaba. Decidió que no le importaba. Recordó su cerveza y se echó un trago; estaba tibia, pero no le importó. Si esos dos querían mirarlo mientras se hundía en su soledad y en esa excelente cerveza alemana, bueno, que lo miraran todo lo que quisieran; es más, hasta les daría algo extra de qué cuchichear.

Se quitó la chaqueta, acomodó su cabello desaliñado con un movimiento casual y apoyó la espalda con descuido sobre la barra. Pidió otra botella. En los siguientes diez minutos apenas cambió de posición, ocupado en sostener ese juego de miradas. No perdería. Cuando el más alto se inclinó a susurrarle algo a su compañero y este apenas sonrió, dándole una mirada de cuerpo completo, Duo decidió que ya era suficiente. Él no tenía ni idea de cómo coquetear —Quatre siempre se reía de esa falta de cualidad suya— pero el alcohol en su sistema lo alentaba a realizar cosas extrañas. Se levantó, dispuesto a caminar en línea recta hasta la pareja —o lo más recto que pudiera, al menos— y enfrentarlos de una vez por todas.

Heero observó, secretamente divertido, el cuadro que tenía en frente: el chico trenzado se movía hacia ellos de manera más bien lenta, como si pusiera extremo cuidado de dónde colocaba cada pie, pero con bastante determinación pintada en su rostro lampiño. La mano que Trowa mantenía sobre su muslo repiqueteó los dedos con esa maniobra cadenciosa que demostraba que ambos estaban atentos al mismo asunto. Esta vez, en el chico castaño que ya llegaba hasta la mesa.

Duo llegó hasta su objetivo —un poco más tarde de lo que su cerebro planeaba, pero eso era un detalle— con una botella en la mano y la voz más ronca de lo usual. Los encaró, abarcando a ambos en su mirada.

—¿Encontraron algo interesante que mirar?

Los hombres ante él se miraron de reojo unos segundos, segundos durante los cuales él se sintió idiota por irrumpir de esa manera, pero luchó por no flaquear; ya había llegado hasta allí. Y cuando su mente alcoholizada ya estaba armando un discurso de auto sabotaje y la vergüenza hacía su camino lento a través de sus sentidos, el tipo alto le dedicó una media sonrisa, al momento que sacaba la mano desde bajo la mesa (Duo decidió ignorar las posibilidades de ese detalle) y las cruzaba sobre la madera. Su respuesta fue cómoda y descarada.

—A ti.

Ahí estaba la sensación de miel atrapada en la garganta, de nuevo.

.

.

San Valentín seguía siendo una festividad de consumismo y cosas cursis llenando las calles, pero algo había cambiado para Duo: ya no estaba solo mirando películas en baja calidad por internet, echando mano a la primera cosa comestible que encontrara en la alacena. Ahora había dos chicos guapos acostados junto a él, y no precisamente viendo películas.

Sonrió desde lo cómodo de su posición, encerrado en medio de dos pares de brazos bronceados, con el aliento tibio de las respiraciones ajenas chocando en su cuello.

Tal vez la fecha no era tan mala, después de todo. A falta de _una_ cita, siempre cabía la posibilidad de encontrar _dos_ amantes apuestos en algún bar cualquiera de la ciudad.

.

.

* * *

Críticas y comentarios son bien recibidos, ¡gracias por leer!


End file.
